Alone and Forsaken
by Pervy Kouhai
Summary: "Alone and forsaken shall fall if help is not heeded. Two to become one or is the only path needed. Certain death will come if not followed." Two Eeveelutions are trapped into following a dark prophecy. With secrets lurking in their pasts, can they learn to trust one another? Or will they fall victim to the final lines in the prophecy?


**A/N: I do not own Pokemon, nor will I ever. These characters belong to me. This story is original and mine. Please enjoy. Bold Print is a flashback. Italics are Solita and Lorne's separate thoughts that distinguish the beginning and end of the narrator switch. **

_Afraid in Light_

_If it's always light, can you feel trapped? Will the light ever go away? I'm always alone. Please. Just let the light leave. Just once? If I can manage to escape this light, my sins will never matter. The darkness will save me from myself. If I escape the light, I won't have to remember why I'm here. Trapped. Damned. Forgotten..._

The sun shined brightly. It was always shining. I rubbed my dark purple eyes with slender lilac paws. Desperately wishing for darkness, just once, I stood up. My eyes ached from the constant stimulation from the sun. I leaned down my front paws to stretch out my long back. Almost spitefully, the sun seemed to intensify. There would be no relief from the light today, it seemed... Only more blazing light to torment my blackened soul.

Three months have passed since I awoke here. There were no trees. No berries. No streams of water. There wasn't even soft dirt. Only hard tile (I believe I once heard Mommy talk about tile... She said weird two-legged creatures used it for their shelters) and strange smelling plants(?) that offer no comfort. There were no other Pokémon. I was utterly alone and trapped. Oh, I was trapped. I'm surrounded by what was once my saving grace, the light. Now it mocks me as it burns through my being. Baring my every crime and sin for any to see, but there is no one around. Not one other Pokémon nor even a two-legged creature.

I had no words to speak. Not a sound can come out. My words died long ago... I looked up to see two-legged creatures as tall as the sky seemingly everywhere. The strange creatures tried to figure me out. They scared me more than anything. How can anything be so tall and not be a Pokémon? My deep purple eyes stared down as a creature spoke. The words were difficult to understand. I managed to hear the words "Its afraid of us." Yes, I am... Tell me, wretchedly tall creature... Where am I? May I go home? You see, the light's killing me... Please, someone let me go home. It's all I want.

As I looked around, it became clear that the plants seemed low enough for me to jump on them. There was no water on the ground... No food either. If I wish to leave, I must try. After all... What do I have to lose? I can't die here, so I lower myself down on my haunches and jump above me on the strange scented plants. My lilac tail flicks, causing the forked ends to hit each other. I wince in annoyance and slight pain. My body relaxed minutely as the power that had built up slowly within my being finally found a release. It scorched the plant beneath me. I thought to fix it, but I soon decided that I couldn't let this stop me from wandering. Limping slightly, I began to traverse this new environment.

Silently and cautiously, I sniffed around. Daring to let myself hope to find water and perhaps even a berry. My violet eyes glowed dully as my search proved futile. Sighing silently, I lie down. My heart heavy as I realize that I'm hungry, alone, and utterly trapped. A hissing sound started above me. My nose twitched in irritation. Without thinking, I opened my mouth to taste the air. There was a metallic tang to it. My head started to swim. I can't keep my violet eyes from closing... Help...

I don't remember what happened... I must have dozed off. Instead of an empty surrounding like before, there was sustenance I could devour to better my existence. Before allowing myself to gorge on the berries within walking distance, I glanced around suspiciously. I was now in a new place... Flora surrounded me... I felt happy, yet still afraid. My rumbling stomach reminded me that I needed to move. Stretching thoroughly, I stood and padded toward a strange leaf like object. It looked like it could hold so much water, or in this case berries. There must have been at least 20 berries! I've never seen such a thing. My eyes were wide as I curiously meandered around it. Cautiously, I leaned in to eat a berry. Oran! Leaving hesitation behind, I greedily ate the rest of the berry I nibbled upon. I consumed berry after berry. My maw stained a deep purple from the tantalizing juices. Once the object was empty, I was finally full. I searched with a feeling of contentment for water. A bigger leaf-like contraption held what I needed. I lapped slowly, savoring each gulp. I would survive. I'm supposed to. I have no reason for fear. Not anymore.

_You can never be afraid if you're always by yourself. Life doesn't work like that. If I'm always alone in the light, no one can save me. The thing I fe__ared most is now what I crave. Darkness. Night. Eternal day time is not the paradise I believed it had been. A saving grace can damn you. How long have I been here? When, if ever can I leave?_

_Alone in the Dark_

_If it's always night, can you really be free? The silence is deafening. Will the night ever end? Just one day. That's all I ask. I'm not asking for the world, in fact, I'd rather give the world away than accept it. All I want is atonement. I'm afraid. Eternally trapped in the darkness. I'm so afraid._

Not a speck of light surrounded me. I saw everything, yet I saw nothing. How I longed for the comfort of light. When did I last see a cloud? All I can remember is the moon. The moon, my name, and a crippling fear. I kept my eyes closed as I stretched out my inky body. What was the point of opening my eyes when all I could see is a faint outline? Even my eyes could not penetrate utter darkness... My soul wasn't this black... Nor my heart... Right..?

Sighing brokenly, I felt my gold rings pulse. My eyes shot open. I turned my head to the sky. Crimson met pale yellow. Only the moon knows what I have done. Why then, must I stay here, in the dark? Surely there's forgiveness. Even for a wretch like me. I sighed quietly. The silence was finally ending, right? Somewhere, anywhere, there HAD to have noise somewhere, anywhere. Sunlight. Why can't I find it? I meandered aimlessly, refusing to eat or drink despite the bounties surrounding me. I deserved to starve, and I knew it.

My eyes pulsed a darker red as I heard a twig snap. Terror seeped into my being at the sudden sound... I willed myself to look for what broke my punishment of silence. I don't know what I expected, but I couldn't control my disappointment- and relief when it was only a berry cracking the branch. Stretching a paw out, I allowed myself to pull the berry closer. Sniffing it, I almost bit down, but I pulled away. No food will pass through my teeth. I'll never deserve feeling of being sated. I felt faint, but I kept walking. The moon will sustain me until my punishment was complete. Fortunately, I foresee no end to it. My paws give out from beneath me. My thin frame trembling. I suppose it was a collapse from hunger. My mind's reeling. I'm drifting. Drifting. Maybe it's finally the end. Hopefully... I won't ever get up again.

"Lorne, you're a fool. Stand up. How can you bear your weight if you remain on your stomach?" a dark throbbing voice murmured in my mind.

I can't move... I can't even open my blood-red eyes. How could I stand? Why can't I just die? Please, just let my punishment end. A black laugh filled my mind, "Death? You are not fit to die. We have plans for you, Forsaken one, you must stand now."

Against my will, I began to stand. My rings pulsed liquid gold as strength filled my body. Unwillingly, I ate the berry I last sniffed. The bitter juice of the Leppa berry danced against my parched tongue. Feeling stronger, I began to walk again. Hours may have passed. Days. I couldn't tell. It was just dark. Just pitch black darkness which resonated with my blackened fur. Nothing could be seen. I laid down and closed my eyes; my tail's ring pulsed. Instead of moving in irritation, I allowed the pulses to lull me to sleep.

**Laughter surrounded me. I felt happy. The sunlight glinted off of my chocolate-brown fur. I saw Pokémon everywhere. My trainer was petting me gently. I felt so... So content. A low happy growl emitted from my throat. My trainer was speaking, but all I heard was, "Lorne". That's my name! My trainer loves me. I jumped from her lap to the ground. The grass was emerald and smelled of love. There was nothing other than joy here. I ran around, letting the cool grass caress my fur. Everything was perfect. Sunset was fast approaching. Soon it would be time to sleep. I continued to jump around. Night fell with a single blink. How can a perfect day possibly end? Oh! I wish it would last forever. "Lorne, come back!" my trainer laughed. I did as I instructed. I returned to her without a sound. She laughed before telling me to use shadow ball...**

**Light erupted around me. It was agonizing. My body tightened and even shifted. My brown fur shot back into my body. I could feel myself lengthening, and the pain was so terrible I couldn't begin to describe it. It's as if your organs are ripped apart then put back in different positions and shapes. My very being was changing... I wanted to scream. Let my trainer know how badly this hurts, but it hurt to the point I couldn't make a sound. I wanted her to stop it. Let it end. Let it end. Please. I'm sorry; I'm sorry. Why does it hurt so badly..? Please... Stop! Almost as if Arceus heard me himself, the light mercifully stopped. **

**I tried to speak. I was still an Eevee, right? "Umbree. Bre-Umbreon," I gasped.**

_The darkness is a reprieve. It hides everything, yet lays it bare for any to see. The light will never shine in a soul so tainted by grief and sin... One day I'll be free. On that day, my heart shall beat its final beat... And my soul shall never again be troubled..._

_Silent Sunlight_

_I dream of the nights I used to have. The freedom and hope I felt in the forest. How did I get here? Will I ever return to where I belong? Someplace to call home... I wonder why I'm afraid of the light, when the darkness masks all._

I wanted to sleep yet again, but my body made me painfully aware that I had slept for way too long as it is. My ears twitched in annoyance as the noise once more dulled. My paws grew heavy... I felt leaden... Numb... Ringing became louder in my sensitive ears. It pulsed hypnotically. My head was drooping... I was falling... Falling. A taste of metal grew in my maw. It seemed so familiar... Almost like the tang of hypnosis. That means someone's here. Someone strong... They're strong enough to almost over power another Psychic type... Attempting to shake the move off, I stood up. My eyes glowed violet as I felt my power surge. My body was heavy, if not completely numb. I'm so tired... I wanted to give in to this. I needed to sleep again... Never to wake up...

"You need to fight it. Open your eyes. What you believe is real does not exist. You need to break this illusion before it's too late. Solita, Alone one, for your sake, stand and fight," a comfortingly dark voice rumbled in my ear.

At the sound of the velvety voice, strength filled my body. I could move once again. Whatever that voice was, it may have saved my life. I attempted to take a step when I felt a vicious slash to my side. Had I not moved, it would have been fatal. My eyes glowed violet once again. Pulsing my Psychic out, I tried to locate the source of the illusion. This reality I see, it can't exist. The voice said it was fake, but I couldn't find the source of the illusion. It seemed so real... Strange laughter surrounded me.

"Fight if you dare. Either way, you won't escape me. Your bones will stay here with the rest. It's your choice, foolish one," an all too familiar voice screeched.

No, he's not back. He was dead! Long ago, I EVOLVED trying to stop him. I sacrificed myself for the forest! I waited in the flames for him! But... It wasn't enough. I was too late. I still lost them... The illusion broke as suddenly as it began.

I was standing on soft dirt in the forest. I looked down at my paws. Brown. I closed my eyes and took a breath. Reopening them, I saw the familiar lilac paws. His trick won't work. Not this time. I'm safe. I'm an Espeon. I felt a ball of dark, evil energy hit my side. Agonizing pain ripped through me. My tail flashed silver and flicked back and forth. Instinctively, I turned and slammed my tail into whatever tried to cut me. It hit ribs and the angry pain filled scream reverberated through the empty forest. The scenery shifted again. I was back in the white room. So this was reality the entire time... The air was bitter with sweat.

"Stop fighting. Maybe you'll be spared," the familiar voice crooned darkly. I knew better than to listen. To stop struggling is to bare my throat to my enemy. I kept silent. No word will pass through my teeth, yet I still felt the urge to give in. The dark velvet voice whispered in my ear, "Behind you, Alone one." I focused a Psychic wave behind me. A scream followed suit. Blood splattered the ground as I felt claws pierce my side again. This was not a squabble, but a fight to the death. I grew faint with blood loss. My eyes glowed a dark purple as my vision slowly faded to black...

**"Mommy? Mommy? Come on! I wanna play!" I giggled against my mother.**

**Her sharp yellow fur shocked my tongue when I tried licking her. I began to cry pitifully. "Solita, my love, you're growing up now. You need to act your age. Be quiet now, Mommy's very sick," Mommy Jolteon whispered painfully.**

**I sniffled and my chocolate-brown ears fell in disappointment. Mommy always wanted me to remain silent. I don't like the silence... It's scary. Day time means talking. Talking meant safety. I ran around giggling. Mommy gave up on trying to make me be quiet. She went back to her nest and laid down. She was gasping and panting heavily, but I paid it no heed. She'll be alright. She has to be! Mommy promised to stay with me. My tail was fluffier than usual today. I wagged it happily. Without thinking, I began to chase it as I giggled quietly. Silence was behind me... By Mommy. Everywhere else I went there were laughing voices belonging to healthy Pokémon. I smiled and looked around contentedly. This was home. Our forest was happy. It had begun with love... Love will keep it alive. I could stay like this forever... In my tiny forest filled with joy. My vision turned black again.**

**When I could see, everything was burning. There was no noise. I screamed, but no sound came out. I tried again, "Mommy! Mommy, please! Come back... I don't like this game..." No one heard me... Was anyone around? Had they fled? Looking thoroughly around me, I saw nothing but flames. Even with the clear threat of death, I wandered around hoping to find someone. Anyone. My heart was heavy as I saw the burnt body of the only other member my family. Mommy was gone... She abandoned me... I walked slowly out of the flaming forest... I wanted to die, but something told me to keep moving. I tried to cry out, but once more, no sound came. Tears silently rolled down my narrow muzzle to stain my cream fur. Why should I talk anymore? **

**My home was gone. My entire family was dead. Everyone else had left. I'm scared. The blood of the fallen stains my chains. Maybe one day I'll be free.**

**As I passed through the last flame scorched path before a green meadow, I noticed a face. The face of a grinning Drowzee.**

**"Solita's all alone. Solita's going to die this way. It's no longer safe here," its screeching voice sung. **

**My brown, almost black eyes glowed dimly as I held back cries of grief. I was SO tired. I couldn't believe that everything I had was gone. Mommy was gone, I was gone. I had nothing. It was my fault, and it was that stupid Drowzee's fault!**

_The light shows everything, yet behind it, you can hide it all. Within the light lays the worst things you could ever imagine. Silence will be the only thing that keeps my heart intact. If I speak, the pain will escape... I can't let that happen. If I lose the pain, I lose everything. Even my bloodstained soul._

_Blaring Moonlight_

_What do you do when you're too tired to think anymore? You feel as if the world is burning around you, when instead, it's the darkness drowning you within its tender grasp. I long to give into the pain I feel... It would be so much simpler. Why must I hold on? Is there... Is there something more for me than just anger and self loathing?_

My tail ached painfully as my eyes opened. Confusion went through my mind as my eyes adjusted once more to the darkness. Where am I? Why is it still dark? I spent what felt like hours dreaming. Desperately trying to remember where I was. I smelled the leftover piece of a Leppa berry. With my stomach demanding the berry, I quickly gulped it down. My eyes closed. There's no reason for my eyes to open in perfect darkness. I was still in the darkness. Hidden from sight. No one could see me. No one cared who I was. I was going to die here in my grief. It was all my fault... Everything was my fault... I wished to die to relieve myself of this guilt...

I let the memories overcome my mind, desperately trying to get a release from the agony it was holding in...

**My trainer smiled joyously at me. It had been such a nice day. The sun was shining brightly, which really hurt, but I didn't mind. My trainer was here! I was safe at last. I looked up at her. She smiled back down at me. She told me she was proud of me for evolving last night. Is that what I did? It hurt! I don't like it! I hope I don't evolve again. I refuse.**

**My trainer set me down on the ground before saying I could explore the forest on my own. Without a second glance, I took off running. **

**Eevees were everywhere. Laughing and playing. I explored every place I could, wanting to find a new friend. I ran toward a darker part of the forest. My nose twitched as I smelled sickness around me. Curiousity alone kept me from turning back. A large Jolteon was on her side. Her breathing was very laboured. Pushing aside my common sense, I ran to the sick Pokémon. She gasped, "You must go... The sickness must not spread..."**

**My fur began to raise in fear, but instead of heeding her warning, I stepped closer. Her fur was thinning as she grew sicker. I heard an Eevee's laughter nearby. Assuming it was the Jolteon's child, I continued to pad closer to the sick Pokémon. Her eyes were closed as her breathing grew worse. I found moss by her side, so using my teeth, I pulled some of the moss away. Backtracking to the stream I almost fell in, I dunk the moss into the water. Once it's thoroughly soaked, I run back to the ill Jolteon. Her maw was open; her tongue pale with dehydration. I allowed the soaked moss to drip into her parted maw. Her tongue flicked and slowly lapped at the moisture. When it finally ran dry, I went back for more water. I repeated this cycle four or five times. The Jolteon slowly began to rise to her feet. Sitting upon her back legs, she looked curiously at me.**

**"An Umbreon? In these parts? Who are you?" she asked quietly.**

**"I'm Lorne. I have a trainer! She let me explore. I heard laboured breathing, so I quickly came here. Are you okay, ma'am?" I asked, my ears flattening slightly.**

**Her eyes went impossibly wide. She murmured something about signs sent from Arceus. Loud enough for me to hear, she said, "They call me Mommy Jolteon. I've been sick for a long time, Lorne."**

**She drifted to a soft murmur again, "How could he be here... That means... No, no... Don't be silly, Larissa..."**

**I felt so confused, so I took a step towards her. She hissed and told me to keep back. The sickness must not spread. Behind me, I heard a twig break. A dark screeching voice echoed, "Larissa, dear, it's been years. I promised I'd find you again..."**

**Larissa panicked, trying to back up. The figure laughed wickedly before sending shots of fire to consume the sickened Jolteon's body. My eyes went wide as I screamed, "No! Stop!" Desperately firing a shadow ball behind me, I heard a chuckle.**

**"My, my... He sent you? What could an Umbreon do?" the figure crooned.**

**I turned around slowly. An impossibly wide smile covered a Drowzee's face. My body stiffened as I was forcibly removed from the forest, far from where I had entered. I couldn't move. In my head, I heard the screeching voice of the Drowzee sound, "Everyone in the forest shall die, thanks to you, Lorne. You led me here. How could I ever thank you?" A loud hollow chuckle followed these words. I desperately tried to break free of my bonds, to no avail. I was trapped. I watched the forest burn... The Pokémon fled... My vision turned black as the smoke-filled air...**

_The darkness reveals your secrets, yet the blackness keeps it hidden. Even in darkness, there is purity. I long for a way to fix what I have done. Death follows my tail as my sins stack up. My soul, bloodstained; my heart, dead. That's what I believed then. Now, the truth is worse than I thought possible._

All those months ago when Drowzee attacked again, he set in motion something more powerful than he could ever imagine. Miles from where Solita and Lorne are being held hostage, a dark force was at work. Fearsome, but not quite evil...

The forest was ablaze. Every creature ran for their lives. Screaming in terror and pain. Before they made it to the end, they faded to nothing. The forest returned to a blackened field. The charred body of Larissa crumbled. A long wail came from the field... Arceus himself could not have seen HIS second rising coming... "Open your eyes again, Larissa. Your job is not yet done, my child..." a throbbing dark voice rumbled. The Pokémon awoke with a start. Afraid for Solita... Afraid...

Her eyes flashed green as her true form rose from the ashes. A deep wail escaped her throat, "Lord Arceus, let me rest! Solita and the boy can handle it. I've fulfilled my obligation in this!"

"Child, I am aware of your part being completed, but surely you do not question my authority?" a velvety dark voice rumbled.

"Of- of course not, Sire..."

The voice commanded her to stand. Her eyes closed as she rose. The ashes of her fake form falling slowly from her frame. Tears fell slowly from her thin face. All she wanted was rest... Yet, she couldn't have it... "Drowzee, why? You promised you'd stay away from me!" she whimpered quietly.

It won't take long. Not long at all, for a Prophecy was coming. Just as Arceus and Larissa feared... For even nightmares... Come true...

_Painful Darkness_

_I dreamed of a day when I could sleep and wake up to see the light. I evolved in darkness, yet I crave the day more than anything. I long to say my heart is pure... But it's not. The blood of Pokémon stains my paws... And dyes my heart black..._

I stopped dwelling in the past and began walking again. Hours could have passed. Days. Months. There was nothing around me. Just pure utter darkness that surrounded me. Delving into my heart, the darkness infected me. Seeping into my very being, but I paid it no heed. I had to keep going. If I stayed, I would most assuredly die or go mad. Wistfully, I continued searching for the light. Praying, perhaps in vain, I whispered as I slowly stopped, "Please... Arceus... Send me a sign... Tell me what I'm supposed to do... I need out of this pain... Away from the shadows... Please... I beg of you."

No answer came, but did I truly expect one? I sighed and began walking once more. Feeling utterly empty but for fear, I felt tears roll down my face. I was surprised to feel the warmth of tears... When had I last cried..? I couldn't remember. Even the pain of evolution couldn't bring me to tears.

I stopped walking once more as tears overcome me. I can't hold them back anymore... I let everything out. Sobbing, my voice hitching, "It's my fault they died! Had I not explored," sniffling, "they would have lived... I'm so sorry, Larissa. Please... Someone... Anyone! Let me see light. Please..."

As if my tearful prayers had finally been answered, a speck of light appeared in the distance. Eagerly, I bounded forward to it. The light was getting brighter and brighter. Hours seemed to pass as I ran for the forgiving light. There was a small door waiting for me. Sniffing it, I noticed a familiar scent... Peculiar.

"Forsaken One, you asked... Now you receive... Do not be afraid of what is to come. You are not alone," the velvet voice from earlier murmured comfortingly in my ear.

I continued to walk forward closer to the doorway. Much to my surprise and joy, it opened at my arrival.

Moving forward, I step through the doorway. The door slams shut behind me. The light is agony after pure darkness. A blood curdling scream rips from my throat. I desperately put my paws over my eyes to protect myself from the light. I dreamed of being here, in the light, so why must it burn so painfully bright? Minutes, hours, maybe even days passed as I hid behind my paws. Slowly, the light became bearable. I let my paws fall before I slowly stood up. My legs gave out from beneath me. Taking this as a sign to sleep, I allowed myself to rest surrounded by the blinding light. When I finally awoke, I stretched luxuriously before standing upon my paws.

Shaking my body out, I once more begin to walk forward. The light still felt much too bright, but I knew I could handle it. I was finally safe. A speck of pink, or perhaps lavender, showed in the distance. Could it be, another Pokémon?!

I bounded desperately toward the figure. The blinding whiteness no longer mattered. All I cared about was making my way toward the figure. The aching loneliness that consumed me will mean nothing if I could find out who the figure is... If I could help it... Maybe... Just maybe, my soul can be saved. Blood may not stain my heart any longer. As I neared it, I found myself staring at the luxurious lavender fur. Slow shallow breaths racked the body. Pressing my nose into the fur, I realize it's a female Espeon. Continuing to press my nose into her fur, I tried to awaken her.

Her violet eyes flashed open with no warning. Her haunches rising, she jumped from me. I whispered quietly, "Shhh. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you... I'm Lorne. May I ask your name?"

She moved farther away from me, her frame shaking in obvious fear. Slowly, she began sniffing, as if to see if I was dangerous. She never answered my question, but I found myself captivated by this strange Espeon despite any anxieties I should have. She jumped upon me, claws out and snarled silently. In my mind, I heard a quiet, "How did you find me? Who are you, Lorne!"

I didn't know what to say at first. Slowly, I began to tell her about myself and how I came to here in this strange white place.

"I was in pure darkness for so long. I prayed for the light, and Arceus led me here. I don't know why I'm here. Nor how I came to wake up in the darkness," I paused before continuing, "The last thing I remember is my trainer letting me explore a for-"

The word caught in my throat. For some reason, I just couldn't say it. "I remember my trainer letting me explore a field," I chose to say instead. I felt bad for lying slightly, but something told me I had said the right thing when she let me go.

Once more, she spoke in my mind. The voice was soft, gentle, and very feminine, "Solita. I have no idea how I got here. I have no-" her voice hitched here, "no recollection of where I was before here. Only where I am now."

Her violet eyes clouded in fear. I felt mesmerized as she relayed what happened before my arrival. She was attacked? There was not a single trace of blood upon her thin frame. I merely nodded and continued to listen, fascinated by the way she spoke into my mind. Perhaps she had hallucinated her attacker? No sooner had the thought barely brush my mind, did she growl in my mind, "I did not imagine it!" Her claws drawn out against my throat.

My body trembling in fear, I nod. She blinks at me and tears fall as she moves away from me. Whispering a soft apology, she finishes her tale. I can feel the pain radiating from her body. Unfortunately, I hadn't the slightest clue as to how to help this Solita.

"Lorne, walk westward. She'll follow..." the familiar velvet voice murmured.

I heeded its words and began walking westward. Fear gripped my heart. What if she chose not to follow? I glanced behind me; Solita slowly made her way towards me. She looked tired of the light... What made her so sick of the redemption deep in the light? She made no sounds. Not even as she walked, did a sound break from her. It was unnerving, yet refreshing. I longed to get to know her. All we faced in front of us was light. Behind us? Light. Everywhere. Light. I'm filled with such blissful joy, yet... It's spiked with fear. We soon stopped to look at each other and rest.

_What do you say when you see your reflection? Your perfect opposite? I, a soul longing for a drop of sun. She, a spirit craving for a speck of darkness. I looked deep within her fearful eyes. Clouding with emotion, she turned away from me. I felt no fear... Only a deep resounding pang of loneliness. Not even my reflection shall absolve me of my sins, but... Should she be able to? The question haunts me as I stare at her lilac fur simply wondering what happened to fill a creature with terrorizing fear. Her eyes meet mine with fear and hope. What... What's going to happen? I haven't the faintest idea, but here... in the light, I am forgiven._

**A/N: I hope that Chapter 1 was okay. This is my first ever real fanfiction. Please review!**


End file.
